politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The People's Republic of The New Union of States
Overview The People's Republic of The New Union of States is a nation led by The Head Minister Jack Mcfloyd on the continent of North America. The People's Republic of The New Union of States's government is an Autocracy with very libertarian social policies. Economically, The People's Republic of The New Union of States favors extremely left wing policies. The official currency of The People's Republic of The New Union of States is the Orbis Note. At 16 days old, The People's Republic of The New Union of States is a new nation. The People's Republic of The New Union of States has a population of 174,255 and a land area of 1,560.00 sq. miles. This gives it a national average population density of 111.70. Pollution in the nation is a disaster. The citizens' faith in the government is is at an all-time high with an approval rating of 100%. The government is hoping to expand commerce and military. It has a Commerce rate of 12.01% and is in the QRF for UPN. History The Old Government In the great depression, the socialist party regains the trust of the people, causing the party to gain ⅞ of both the house and the senate and elect a president. The president did a more radical and less democratic version of the new deal making the US a one party state keeping the socialist power, also renaming it The People’s Republic of The New Union of States. The People’s Republic of The New Union of States makes a deal with Russia to declare war on Nazi Germany and fascist Italy in World War II due to ideological differences ignoring Japan and making a deal with them to stay in the Pacific, (Pearl Harbor never happened because they made the deal with Russia after Japan and they knew that the Axis would not win) the Cold War never happens, the People’s Republic of The New Union of States takes over Mexico and annexes Quebec, it also funds a socialist revolution in Britain. In 1967, the government gains a new head minister which ruins the country so all the states and territories go there own way. The New Government In 1999, in the fallen states of what was once New England, The People's Republic of The New Union of States gained control and became a country which sells itself as the more democratic successor to The People's Republic of The Union of States and wants to gain the territory the old government once had The People's Republic of The Union of States, one city at a time. At the time of October 25, 1999 they have 2 cities under there control New D.C. and New New York City they have aggressive foreign policy and they are also trying to improve commerce and pollution. The People's Republic of The New Union of States have join UPN and wishes to be a better member of UPN. How it Works In the The People's Republic of The New Union of States there are 2 branches the Head Minister and the National Assembly That work together to help govern, each branch is voted by the citizens. The Head Minister is a position that can make laws on his own and veto laws on its own, it also brings up a cabinet which can makes laws on there own in the authority of the Head Minister, the Head Minister can switch the ministers, the ministries are The Ministries of War, The Ministries of Commerce, The Ministries of Energy, The Ministries of Raw and Manufacture Resources, The Ministries of Civil Works, The Ministries of Foreign Affairs, and The Ministries of Culture. The national assembly can make and veto laws with at least 51% of the assembly vote with currently 32 seats, the Socialist Party has 20 seats the Fascist Party has 6 seats, the Green Party has 5 seats, and the Capitalist has 1 seats. The Way The National Assembly calculates the seats is that first they ask the parties how many seats they will run for then they have primaries where different politicians get votes, then they have people vote for the parties the, for each 5,000 votes (rounded) equal 1 seat. Then we go to the primaries and the person who got the most votes gets a seat, then take him out and repeat until the party has no more seats left. Military The Military is lead by General Matthew Wright with by the date of April 9, 2000. We have 51,000 soldiers, 1000 tanks, and 216 planes, and 5 ships, we are the newest member of UPN's QRF and we wish to grow are military. Time Line (Starting January 8, 2000) Before January 8, 2000 The People's Republic of The New Union and Kevin makes a non aggression pact with Khevin. January 8, 2000 The People's Republic of The New Union of States Declares a state of isolation against Arabia. February 25 2000 The People's Republic of The New Union of States Passed economic reforms Category:Nations Category:Nations in North America Category:Members of United Purple Nations Category:Purple Nations